Incompatibilidad
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Oha Asa ha pronosticado completa incompatibilidad entre Cáncer y escorpio en las últimas dos semanas, y Midorima Shintaro no deja que su compañero Kazunari Takao le haga pases y mucho menos que se le acerque. Takao, irritado por que Oha Asa se interponga, acepta la ayuda de Kuroko ¿Qué sucederá cuando Oha Asa afirma que sus pronósticos siempre se cumplen?


Contenido: One-shot, OCC (no intencional), Yaoi, Romance, intento de Humor, primer fanfic del anime.

Pareja: Midotaka (Midorima x Takao), mención de Kagakuro (Kagami x Kuroko)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Ha llegado el día! ¡Los cielos tronaran! ¡Los océanos se secaran! ¡Y La tierra temblara! ¡Porque por fin Hikari (después de muchas horas buscando suficiente inspiración y coherencia en sus escritos) ha terminado su primer fanfic de kuroko no basket! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que fue escrito sobre su OTP de dicho anime!

Lovi: Tsk, tardaste meses para escribir tan poco, eres demasiado lente

Hikari: ¡Hoy no dejaré que me molestes Lovi! Es mi primer fanfic, no es de lo mejor pero me ha gustado el resultado

Lovi: Recuerden que Kuroko no Basket no le pertenece a esta boba (ya quisiera), sino que la obra original es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esto fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro u otras razones, solamente ocio

Hikari: Pues bien, espero que disfruten leerlo! El fanfic está dedicado a **Kris Yukumi** ya que ella fue la que me inspiró a intentar escribir esto y siempre me preguntaba entre las clases de la escuela acerca de mi fanfic. ¡Gracias!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Que día más común, relajado y pacifico. Si, definitivamente nada fuera de lo común había sucedido el día de hoy. En la mañana había amanecido sin ningún imprevisto, asistió a la escuela, fue a la práctica del club de basketball y ahora se encontraba ahí, saliendo de aquel establecimiento donde podía conseguir su deliciosa malteada de vainilla.

Solo quedaba regresar a su casa, hacer un poco de los deberes escolares, tomar un baño y finalmente arroparse en su cómoda y calientita cama. Sí, todo era perfecto, pero su caminar se detuvo al creer ver una cabellera conocida.

Mientras tanto, para Kazunari Takao no era un día tan armonioso como el del peliazul. Nuestro siempre alegre y animado Takao ahora se encontraba… ¿irritado? Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo la causa de todo aquello era el mismísimo Midorima Shintaro, el tsundere de Shutoku

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Takao-kun?- sacándolo fuertemente de sus pensamientos, Kuroko ya se encontraba a su lado, haciendo sonidos graciosos con la pajita de su malteada

-¡Kuroko! ¿¡Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?!- preguntó un poco espantado

-Desde hace unos momentos, es extraño verte decaído, ¿sucedió algo con Midorima-kun?-Takao no pudo evitarse sentir un poco sorprendido al oír como el fantasma de Seirin daba en el blanco, aunque intentó fingirlo

-¿Shin-chan? ¿Por qué crees que mi estado de ánimo es a causa de él? – sacó de su mochila una botella de agua, intentando desviar un poco la atención del otro

-Porque…a ti te gusta Midorima-kun- Si hubieran visto la forma patética en que Takao escupió el agua ante aquella línea…bueno hubieran querido reír a carcajadas

-¿¡Q-que…?!

-¿No es así? Takao-kun- Kuroko hizo una vez más el ruidito con su pajita mientras se sentaba a un lado de Takao, quien suspiró y no vio otra solución que contarle sus pesares

Todo había comenzado hace algunas semanas, cuando tenían un partido de práctica al cual casi llegan tarde gracias a la culpa de Shin-chan. El objeto de la suerte de aquel día era algo de "ojos grandes y monos" y pasaron gran parte de la mañana buscando algo de esas características, además de que ese día escorpión y cáncer no tenían demasiada compatibilidad, ¡los horóscopos eran ciertos! O al menos cerca de Shin-chan lo eran Si no, ¿cómo explicar ser mojados por un camión que pasó junto a ellos apenas se acercara al peliverde? ¿O que tal eso de ser mojados por una lluvia que iba contra todos los pronósticos del clima de aquella vez? Pero la solución a sus problemas había llegado justo antes del partido, ambos tomaron a Kuroko de rehén y Shin-chan lo utilizó nada menos que como objeto de la suerte. Al final ganaron el partido, pero debido a que un balón desviado golpeó la nuca de Midorima este siguió aferrado a su "día de mala suerte" aun cuando Kuroko estuviera a su lado. (1)

-Esa historia me la habías contado-interrumpió Kuroko- después de su partido, Midorima-kun se fue bastante irritado

-Si…-suspiró- El problema no es ese…según Oha Asa desde ese día escorpión y cáncer no han tenido compatibilidad…de hecho han estado en extrema incompatibilidad desde ese día. ¡Son supersticiones! ¡Shin-chan no debería alejarse de mí por un tonto horóscopo!

-Pero…si Oha Asa lo dice…

-¿¡Tú también crees en eso?! Es extraño ¿no lo crees? ¿Por qué alguien con tal precisión en los tiros cree tanto en el destino y la suerte?

-No sé si sean coincidencias o no…pero para Midorima-kun funciona así que supongo que algo en él debe funcionar a consecuente de lo que diga Oha Asa- agitaba levemente su vaso para verificar si aún quedaba malteada- Seguro pronto tendrán compatibilidad y puedas confesarte, Takao-kun

-Oye oye, ¿cuando dije algo acerca de confesarme?- Takao se acercó al peliazul, claro que él no había hablado de eso, pero claro que los pensamientos eran diferentes a lo que se decía.

Así como lo decía Kuroko, Takao estaba secretamente enamorado del peliverde, ¿cómo no enamorarse de menudo tsundere? Cada vez que veía como un balón entraba con tal precisión, sin siquiera rozar el aro, no podía evitar sentir como una flecha atravesaba su corazón, por mas cursi e idiota que eso se pudiera escuchar.

-Tal vez deberías seguir el ejemplo de Kagami-kun- Takao volvió a hacer su botella de agua a su boca- Él se me confesó después de ganar un partido- Y cuando volvió a hablar Kuroko, el agua volvió a salir de las forma más cómica posible de la boca del pelinegro

-JAJAJAAJA ¿¡qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿¡Kagami lo hizo?! ¡No puedo ni imaginármelo!- Las risas estridentes de Takao llenaban el solitario parque, el pobre apenas si podía respirar mientras que Kuroko aun lo veía con la misma expresión.

-Desde ese entonces yo estoy saliendo con Kagami-kun, después del partido contra Aomine-kun- Takao ya no sabía si reír o quedar en silencio boca abierta, ¿Kagami hacia esas cosas tan ridículamente cursis? Optó por la primera opción y siguió riéndose hasta que su estomago comenzó a doler, pero en ningún instante Kuroko se sintió ofendido ni nada por el estilo, de hecho comenzó a sentir una mayor curiosidad acerca de lo que haría Takao con respecto a Midorima.

-Takao-kun- llamó Kuroko, mientras el otro secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos debido al ataque de risa- Confiesa tus sentimientos después de haber ganado algún partido- Takao miró una vez más a Kuroko ahora en silencio, para después solo sonreír de medio lado y pasarle un brazo sobre sus hombros

-En la remota posibilidad que yo acepte eso, ¿cómo se supone que saldría bien este plan? Shin-chan no acepta mis pases desde hace dos semanas- con su mano libre alzó solamente sus dedos medio e índice- dos semanas- volvió a afirmar

-Kagami-kun y yo podemos ayudarles- antes de que pudiese preguntar, Kuroko siguió hablando- El domingo por la tarde estamos libres, pensábamos ir a alguna cancha para jugar un rato solo nosotros dos, pueden ir ustedes a pasar el rato y jugar

-Un juego solo con ustedes dos no es un juego real ¿o sí?- Takao soltó un suspiró, de repente la idea del chico no parecía tan mala, no al menos en la parte en donde si jugaban solo ellos cuatro Shin-chan tendría que recibir sus pases si o si, independientemente de lo que Oha Asa dijera ese día. De esa forma podría volverle a dar pases y volvería todo a la normalidad, pero lo de sus sentimientos y otras cosas que le proponía Kuroko, bueno esa parte tendría que pensárselo más detenidamente.

-¿Por qué estas tan ansioso en ayudarme? Shin-chan ya no es más que un ex compañero ¿no es así? Y nosotros nunca hemos sido del mismo equipo- Takao era un chico carismático y no le caía mal en absoluto Kuroko, pero era extraño que un simple "conocido" le ofreciera su día libre para ayudarlo, y más cuando su día libre era inicialmente pasar solamente con tu pareja haciendo lo que ellos gustasen hacer.

Kuroko sacó una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras dirigió sus ojos azules al pelinegro. Aun cuando Kuroko no lo dijera en voz alta le gustaban este tipo de situaciones. Él no era romántico pero le agradaba ver a las personas que conocía y apreciaba llegar a aquello descrito como "relación romántica"

-Porque me darás una malteada de vainilla cuando estés saliendo con Midorima-kun- Takao vio un poco sorprendido, tal vez había captado las verdaderas intenciones de Kuroko, pero solamente sonrió de esa forma tan característica en que él lo hacia

-Es un trato- Unos cuantos minutos más para platicar acerca de la hora y lugar del domingo. Un juego rápido de dos contra dos en ese mismo parque para lograr volver a conectar a Midorima con Takao.

Un día después, nos situamos en la entrada del gimnasio del instituto Shutoku, donde los alumnos del club de basketball ya se encontraban calentando para comenzar el entrenamiento del día. Takao se estiraba para realizar correctamente su calentamiento, aunque realmente su mente no estaba precisamente en prestar atención en lo que hacía.

Gracias a la cooperación de Kuroko, podría jugar algo rápido el domingo por la tarde, de hecho hasta el mismo Kuroko le había prometido que controlaría a Kagami para que ellos dos ganaran y lograra confesársele a Shin-chan (cosa que por cierto sorprendió un poco a Takao, ya que tenía la confianza suficiente de poderles ganar sin que perdieran a propósito, pero Kuroko se mantuvo firme a su promesa). Ahora, el único problema que surgía era, ¿cómo invitarlo a salir el día domingo?

-Si fuera tan fácil decirle que salga a jugar conmigo yo lo habría hecho hace semanas- se murmuró a si mismo mientras dejaba su estiramiento y posaba su mirada en el peliverde

-Takao- nombró el peliverde, quien ya había sentido durante largo rato la mirada de su compañero sobre de él- ¿Necesitas algo, nanodayo?

-¡Shin-chan!- Takao se intentó acercar a Midorima, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, este dio un gran paso de distancia

-Cáncer y escorpio hoy no tienen gran compatibilidad. Si no quieres provocar desgracias mantente alejado de mi, Takao- Midorima se acomodó los lentes y después miro a Takao, quien solo soltó un suspiro

-Shin-chan, la ultima vez demostraste tu teoría sobre Oha Asa pero hoy no creo que ocurra de nuevo- mientras iba hablando daba un paso adelante, mientras que Midorima daba uno atrás- Esas cosas como el horóscopo son simples supersticiones.

-¡No te acerques!- varios pasos más y Midorima chocó contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. AL ver esto Takao no lo pensó dos veces para dar un gran salto y acercarse a Midorima. Ahora eran pocos centímetros los q separaban sus rostros y Takao no podía evitar sonreír con malicia.

-¿Ya ves? Son solo supersticio…-Takao no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que un balón le pegó por detrás de la cabeza, lo empujó hacia el cuerpo de Midorima y después rebotó para estrellarse en la nariz del segundo, una escena bastante graciosa para ser honestos.

Takao sentía el dolor aun en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero podría decir que aquello no era nada debido a que ahora mismo su rostro estaba pegado justo en el pecho de Shin-chan. Podía oír perfectamente el ritmo del corazón de Shintaro, su propio corazón casi destrozando su pecho, el quejido por parte del más alto tal vez aun debido al dolor del golpe y el balón rebotando lejos de ellos.

Después de varios segundos en la misma posición, fue Midorima el que comenzó a hablar.

-T-Te lo dije…- Takao saltó para distanciarse de Midorima, por alguna extraña razón había contenido la respiración en los segundos que ambos estuvieron en esta posición pero Midorima no se había percatado de ello-No te vuelvas a acercar sin tapujos, Takao- Acomodó nuevamente sus lentes, dejando ver una marca rojiza en el tabique de su nariz

¡Se veía tan tierno! Seguro le había dolido y aun así fingía estar como si nada, haciendo aquel movimiento de lentes para seguir su perfil de chico cool. ¡Takao no podía resistirse! Por lo que no supo qué hacer más que reírse a todo pulmón mientras le señalaba con el dedo la cara de su compañero.

-¡JAJAJAJA SHIN-CHAN! ¡Deberías verte en un espejo! ¡Jaajaja el balón rebotó! ¡Rebotó justo en tu cara!- No, no podía detener su risa, y Midorima comenzaba a mostrar su cara de enojo y fastidio, lo cual hacia mayor efecto y una mayor gracia para Takao, quien tenía que agarrarse del estomago debido a sus eufóricas carcajadas

-Esto fue porque te acercaste deliberadamente a mí, nanodayo. No te me quedes mirando si no tienes ninguna razón- Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos más para que Takao pudiera volver a hablar, todo mientras se sacaba unas lagrimitas del ojo y se sobaba aun el estomago.

-Pero si tengo una razón, Shin-chan- suspiro varias veces para recuperar el aliento- Tú y yo jugaremos basket en el parque en contra de Kuroko y Kagami

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Crees que iré a desperdiciar mi domingo jugando con Kagami?- Obviamente Midorima consideraba a Kagami como un fuerte rival, pero aun así no hacía falta decir que también lo consideraba como un tonto cabeza hueca, que lo único que tenía en su cabeza era basketball

-Kagami dijo algo acerca de tus tontos objetos de la suerte o algo así- No le quedo de otra a Takao mas que mentir, de alguna forma tenía que hacer ir el domingo a Midorima- Y que aun con los ojos cerrados podría vencerte, ¡oh! Y también me amenazaron a mí y si perdemos o nos rendimos tendré que contarles un momento patético de ti- Takao se giro para darle la espalda a Midorima, se paso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sacó la lengua en clara señal de que estaba mintiendo, al parecer Midorima no se dio cuenta de ello y de repente solo quería lanzar un fuerte tiro directo a la cabeza de Kagami.

Sin asentir pero ni tampoco negando, Midorima se comprometió a asistir al partido del domingo. Nadie insultaba a sus queridos objetos de la suerte y aun cuando no existía la mínima posibilidad de perder, no quería arriesgar su orgullo cuando Takao contara cualquier experiencia sobre su vida, no tenía casi ningún recuerdo momento patético pero con Takao cerca prefería no arriesgarse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el amanecer del domingo llegó. Como todas las mañanas Midorima Shintaro despertó temprano y tomó un saludable desayuno mientras oía atento el pronóstico de Oha Asa para aquel día. El objeto de la suerte: Un delfín de peluche, justo como el que tenía en su cofre de juguetes su hermana menor. (2)

Midorima pasó un rato más en su casa, alistando ropa y maleta debido a que tenía el compromiso de salir a jugar con Takao en contra de Kagami y Kuroko en un parque cercano.

Ya entrada la tarde, tomó el delfín y salió de su casa, y justo en la entrada ya se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache sobre una bicicleta, esperando a Midorima. El chico se subió a la parte trasera y ambos partieron al lugar citado, aquel parque en donde Kuroko ya los estaba esperando junto con su actual pareja: Kagami Taiga.

-Oi, Kuroko- dijo Kagami mientras botaba un par de veces el balón- Recuérdame otra vez porque demonios tenemos que jugar con Midorima- Kuroko, quien terminaba de acomodar su maleta en una pequeña banca dirigió su mirada celeste a su novio, quien tenía fruncido el entrecejo

-Porque Takao-kun está enamorado, y me prometió una malteada de vainilla si logramos que salga con Midorima-kun- Kagami solo tronó los dientes ante la respuesta que anteriormente ya había oído un par de veces.

A Kagami no le agradaba el hecho de tener que compartir su día de libre (el cual había sido planeado de pasarlo solamente junto a Kuroko) con alguien perteneciente a la Kiseki no Sedai, y peor aún, fingir una derrota con tal de que una tonta historia de amor se realizara. Aun con esto a él no le gustaba perder

-Puedo tolerar jugar hoy con Midorima- dejó de botar el balón para ponerlo en su dedo índice y hacerlo girar- Pero fingir una derrota…ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo

-Si Kagami-kun no quiere fingirlo está bien- Kagami dejo caer el balón para ver un poco sorprendido a Kuroko- Pero si Takao-kun no se confiesa, tendrás que estar en abstinencia

-¿¡Que…?!- Kagami no puedo quejarse más ante el comentario de Kuroko debido a que la pareja de Shutoku acababa de llegar a donde jugarían. En aquel momento solo pudo maldecir con la mirada a Midorima, de una u otra manera Kagami sería el perjudicado. Volteó a ver incomodo a Kuroko quien solo se hundió de hombros y le devolvió la mirada de tigre con una amable. Maldita sea, Kagami amaba ese tipo de mirada de Kuroko

-Hagamos esto rápido- Midorima tampoco venia de buen humor, pero un compromiso era un compromiso, así que dejando sus cosas junto a las de Takao (donde su delfín estaría a salvo) hizo leves estiramientos para comenzar a jugar.

Durante los siguientes minutos (llegando a completarse una hora con los descansos necesarios) el balón rebotó en aquella cancha, entrando repetidas veces a los aros contrarios y siendo marcados en una pequeña pizarra que había decidido llevar Kuroko. Finalmente, cuando el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de diferentes naranjas decidieron ponerle final al partido, ya que la victoria era bastante obvia.

Midorima se acomodó sutilmente sus anteojos con una sonrisa de victoria mientras que Takao se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla. Kagami solo maldecía entre dientes mientras intentaba recuperar el aire debido al ejercicio y Kuroko bebía de una botella de agua. La pareja de Shutoku había ganado, pero no debido a un juego arreglado, ya que Kagami había olvidado eso de la abstinencia mencionada por Kuroko antes de la mitad del juego y apuntaba a la victoria cuando el marcador comenzaba a abrirse.

Kuroko, a quien tampoco le gustaba perder estaba levemente consolado por el hecho de que Takao parecía mas radiante de lo que de por si su misma persona ya era, al parecer después de estar dos semanas sin mandarle pases a quien era la luz de Shutoku ahora mostraba su típico optimismo.

-Un juego de niños, nanodayo- Midorima no podía evitar alardear un poco enfrente de Kagami quien le dedico una mirada molesta, que provocó una discusión entre ambos digna de niños de primaria.

Después de aquella discusión, y de que Kuroko le dedicara buena suerte a Takao, la pareja se retiró del parque en su acostumbrado transporte, el cual era manejado nuevamente por Takao (¿por qué nunca lograba ganar en piedras, papel o tijeras?)

Takao manejaba con cuidado directo a la casa de Shin-chan, quien estaba silencioso en la parte trasera, siendo acompañado por su delfín de peluche. El pelinegro no podía evitar pensar en lo que Kuroko le había orillado a hacer, ¿estaba seguro que era buena idea confesársele a Midorima Shintaro?

Después de dos semanas de no haber hecho conexión con él hoy por fin había logrado hacerle pases, y aquello, por mínimo e insignificante que pudiera oírse, le había hecho feliz ¿era necesario decirle algo a ese tsundere? Además, el día de hoy, según Oha Asa…

-Shin-chan- llamó Takao mientras pedaleaba con trabajo una pequeña colina.

Midorima hizo un sonido para que prosiguiera

-Hoy escorpio y cáncer no eran compatibles- Takao oyó un suspiro por parte de Midorima quien tardo unos cuantos segundos en contestar

-El destino Takao. Quienes confiamos en el destino y entregamos todo a él podemos evadir las desgracias de los días no tan afortunados- Ante la respuesta filosófica de Shin-chan, Takao no pudo evitar hacer un leve puchero, si ese era el caso entonces en las últimas dos semanas no debió de haber la forzada distancia entre ambos, ya que Midorima era alguien "que entregaba todo al destino".

Estaba dispuesto a cuestionarle justamente esto, por lo que se detuvo y volteó hacia él para enfrentarlo cara a cara

-Si eso es cierto, ¿por que tú…?- Pero Takao no pudo proseguir su pregunta. El transporte había quedado inclinado debido a la colina y a causa de que Takao no seguía pedaleando el fuerte movimiento de ir en picada lo interrumpió.

Midorima reprimió lo más que pudo un grito de nena que se resguardo en su garganta mientras que Takao intentaba detener el vehículo con los frenos y sus pies. Detrás de ellos, el semáforo de la calle en donde se encontraban estaba en rojo por lo que pasaban varios automóviles de la calle perpendicular avanzaban sin ver al par de estudiantes.

Con unas pocas dificultades, Takao tomó control en el manubrio y dirigió hacia un lado la bicicleta, que evitó ser víctima de algún accidente de tráfico. Pero en cambio, la parte trasera golpeó fuertemente un poste de luz y por el impacto, Takao rebotó hacia la caja de madera, siendo el golpe amortiguado gracias al cuerpo de Midorima.

-T-Takao…- dijo con un leve tono de enojo el peliverde, quien quería quitarse de encima el cuerpo de Takao

-Shin-chan- contestó divertido Takao, aun un poco adolorido por el impacto- ¿Fue divertido. no es así? ¿Oha Asa también predijo esto?- Soltó una leve risita mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y le sonreía a Shin-chan, quien contestó con su ceño fruncido

-Escorpio esta en el último lugar el día de hoy nanodayo, tú eras el que conducía Takao- Takao rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Midorima, aquel accidente no había sido parte del pronóstico de Oha Asa.- Además- prosiguió Shintaro mientras acomodaba sus lentes- Justo como dijiste, hoy tampoco somos compatibles Takao.

-Ahora mismo estamos en el mismo lugar y no veo ninguna desgracia Shin-chan, ¿esperas ahora que empiece a llo…?- Takao no terminó debido a que una gotita de agua calló en la punta de su nariz y sin esperar más una oleada de gotas comenzaron a caer.

Haciendo un gesto molesto y sin querer decir mas, Takao regresó a su posición en la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear lo más rápido (pero cuidadosamente) posible la colina, la lluvia estaba empapándolos completamente.

Afortunadamente, la torrencial lluvia solo duro unos minutos, justo lo que les llevo llegar a la entrada de la casa de Midorima.

Habían ganado el juego de hoy, pero ante esto ¿cómo se supone que habría lugar para cualquier tipo de confesión de amor? Era como un mal chiste, Takao comenzaba a hartarse de que…Oha Asa siempre tuviera razón.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo un extraño poco carismático Takao, quien estaba dispuesto a irse, sin embargo el ex integrante de la Kiseki no Sedai lo detuvo.

-Espera, Takao- Takao volteó un poco dudoso. Shintaro tomó sus cosas (el pobre delfín que ahora se encontraba sucio y completamente mojado) y entró a su residencia, y al poco tiempo salió nuevamente con una toalla es su cuello y con un paraguas en su mano derecha, el cual se lo extendió a su compañero.

-Shin-chan, ya no está lloviendo- decía mientras lo tomaba y lo miraba interrogativamente.

-Casualmente, el objeto de la suerte de hoy de escorpio es un paraguas- Takao seguía pareciendo no entender, por lo que Midorima desvió su mirada levemente e hizo su típico movimiento acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz- No es como si me preocupara por ti ni nada, solo no quiero que mi transporte de todos los días sufra daños por algún accidente automovilístico.

La típica frase tsundere, "No es como si me preocupara por ti ni nada", esas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez como si fuese eco dentro de la mente de Takao, quien se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a Midorima, quien solo parecía cada vez mas incomodo y sus mejillas comenzaban a pintarse de un adorable color rojo

Después de que por fin la mente de Takao salió de aquel trance no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro viendo aun al avergonzado Shin-chan. Y, sin pensarlo demasiado bajó de la bicicleta, abrió el paraguas (que resultó tener un diseño floreal) y lo posicionó arriba de Shin-chan quien lo volvió a mirar un poco confundido

-¿Tan difícil es decir que te preocupas por mi?- dijo en tono burlesco, pero antes de que Midorima pudiese contestar cualquier cosa, Takao bajó el paraguas obligando al más alto a agacharse con él, lo suficiente para que Takao pudiese besarlo justo en los labios

Ambos permanecieron en aquella posición, sintiendo los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, ambos debajo de un paraguas que los cubría de una lluvia imaginaria.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos, Takao finalmente se separó con una sonrisa divertida, dio unos pasos para incrementar la distancia aun con el paraguas abierto y rió levemente

-Nos vemos mañana, Shin-chan ~- Hizo un guiño rápido, guardo el paraguas con cuidado dentro de su mochila y comenzó a alejarse arriba de la bicicleta

A Midorima le tomaron algunos minutos más para regresar de golpe a la realidad, en donde lo primero que sintió fue su cara arder. Aun cuando el clima se sentía fresco debido a la rápida lluvia su rostro estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado rojo, demasiado avergonzado para querer entrar a su propia residencia.

Mientras tanto Takao solamente no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se dirigía a su casa. Aquel acto había sido tan lindo, y lo mejor de todo es que Shin-chan no lo había rechazado ni nada similar. Desde ahora no podría importarle menos lo que Oha Asa pudiese decir cada mañana, aun cuando sus efectos se vieran obvios alrededor del peliverde, él se encargaría de ser compatible con Shin-chan todos los días.

¡Ya quería que llegara el mañana! Quería ver a su compañero en la mañana para ir juntos a la escuela, con su actitud tsundere y un sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido afuera de su casa, acompañado siempre de su fiel objeto de la suerte, justo para escuchar las palabras "Te amo" que Takao estaba dispuesto a decirle.

Y lo que más quería escuchar Takao de la boca de Shin-chan después de ello sería un "Yo también".

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _(1) Esta pequeña historia es oficial. Se encuentra en uno de los CD DRAMAS de Kuroko no basket que ya tiene un tiempo. Si quieren oírlo, la página de Facebook "Yaoi nivel: Kuroko no Basket" están los track, solo tienen que ir a videos y el último de la lista (es decir, el primer video que ellos subieron) están las tres partes de esta historia (sub español), se van a divertir la verdad es que es muy gracioso._

 _(2) No sé exactamente de donde surgió la idea de que Midorima tiene una hermana menor (¿lo dijo Fujimaki? Yo ni enterada si es así xD) pero ya he leído muchos fanfics donde afirman que la tiene, así que dije "¿por qué no?" y yo también decidí mencionarla_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Vale, a veces puedo ser asquerosamente cursi, ¡pero he de decir que el final me ha encantado cómo quedo! (espero que Kris no me odie por escribir algo taaaan cursi jajaja)

Midorima: Ha quedado demasiado romántico, nanodayo

Hikari: Ah~ me encanta tener tsunderes en esta sección =w= Bien pues Midochin ¿podrías por favor leer la tarjeta que te di?

Midorima: *la ve fríamente pero luego lee* "Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer fanfic de KNB, si llega la oportunidad a Hikari le gustaría escribir un poco más en este fandom, así que si tienen comentarios o críticas constructivas los invitamos a dejar sus reviews en fanfiction o en amor-yaoi, recuerden que Hikari grita de emoción cada vez que le llega uno". *dobla la tarjeta, la regresa y se va*

Hikari: Midochin es tan lindo hasta cuando lee. ¡Bien, nuevamente gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
